Las Aventuras de Emmett y Chipsy
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Basicamente es sobre las cosas que hace Emmett en compañia de su ardilla favorita.
1. Chipsy

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados un rato... Ah Chipsy si es mia xD **

* * *

Conociendo a los Cullen

EmmettPOV

Acabábamos de llegar a Forks después de estar mucho tiempo en Alaska con el clan de Tanya y yo no me sentía del todo cómodo, no es que la familia fuera mala, si no que me sentía algo solo. Carlisle estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de los libros (devorándolos) para que llegado el momento pudiera graduarse de medico como era su deseo, Esme prácticamente vivía en el jardín plantando y cuidando las flores repitiendo sin cesar que tenia que vigilar su crecimiento pues era su deber cuidar de la vida de su preciado mini paraíso(en secreto todos nos dábamos cuenta de que ella actuaba así por su hijo que no pudo nacer pero la alentábamos con comentarios favorables porque eso la hacia feliz) Edward pasaba 23 horas de las 24 del día frente al piano escribiendo nuevas melodías para deleitar a las chicas, pensándolo bien supongo que el instrumento era su escape de la realidad ya que nunca estuvo conforme con el hecho de ser un vampiro, anhelaba demasiado la humanidad y Rose, bueno Rose gastaba todo su tiempo en cosas para embellecerse aun mas, se rodeaba de objetos para el cabello, las uñas y demás substancias raras. Así que eso me dejaba solo conmigo mismo para entretenerme y no morir de aburrimiento en el intento, un día mientras paseaba por el bosque buscando algo que hacer escuche unos pequeños ruidos provenientes de un árbol, se escuchaba como un animal a un par de kilómetros y yo buscaba diversión por eso no lo pensé 2 veces y me dirigí hacia donde me guiaba mi oído vampirico, camine algunos minutos cuando de pronto la vi. Una pequeña ardillita blanca como el algodón con unos pequeños toques de dorado en las orejas y en las patas traseras, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis que lucia muy sola y triste, tal como me sentía yo, supongo que fue eso lo que me impulsó a acercarme al animalito.

-Hola amiguita, estas sola? –pregunte al lindo y esponjoso animal

-Squeq squiieq squieque (Traducción: si, quien eres tu?)- inquirió un tanto nerviosa, yo estaba confundido porque de alguna manera extraña lograba comprender su idioma.

-Soy Emmett Cullen, cual es tu nombre?

-Squieq squique squueq (No lo se, estoy perdida) –dijo tristemente, causando que mi muerto corazón se enterneciera totalmente.

-Quieres venir conmigo? Veras es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y me siento un tanto solo aunque tengo a mi familia pero siempre son necesarios los amigos!

-Squeeq squeequi squeeq (Por supuesto, pero no quiero causar molestias)

-Para nada, todos te adoraran eres tan tierna que seguramente Rose no dejara de abrazarte en una semana –dije sonriendo

Caminamos un rato por el bosque mientras charlábamos y nos conocíamos mejor, resulto ser que la pequeña ardillita era muy inteligente tanto que me sorprendía más y más a cada minuto que pasaba con ella disfrutando de un alegre paseo. Pero había un pequeño problema y es que ella no tenia nombre así que fui con mi querida familia para sugerencias.

-Esme puedo pedirte algo?

-Si, claro cariño que sucede?

-Dime un nombre lindo de mujer

-Para que?

-Anda solo dímelo ya lo sabrás después –indique esperando que no hiciera mas preguntas

-Bien que tal Anne?

-mmm no, ella no tiene cara de Anne pero gracias Esme –grite mientras salía corriendo a buscar a Rose

Después de buscar por varios lugares de la casa llegue a la conclusión de que Rose estaba desaparecida pues no lograba localizarla por ningún lado y aunque era un poco preocupante decidí dejarlo para mas tarde, en ese momento necesitaba un nombre para mi nueva y peluda amiga.

-Edward cual es tu nombre de mujer favorito? –cruce los dedos esperando que no me dijera algo tonto

-Oye, yo no digo cosas tontas, para que necesitas saber? –inquirió mirándome sospechosamente

-Eh… yo… eh… para Rose – respondí mientras rezaba para que no descubriera lo de mi ardilla.

-CARLISLE!! –Grito de repente sin darme tiempo a pensar nada más

-Que pasa Edwi? –quiso saber nuestro padre

-Emmett quiere traer una ardilla a la casa –aseguro señalándome acusadoramente. Mientras Esme aparecía de la nada con una cara para nada feliz queriendo saber si era cierto lo que su querido Edwi decía.

-No me miren así –todas las miradas se posaron en mi de una manera muy poco cordial

-Emmett explícate, es cierto que quieres traer una ardilla?

-Si, es que esta tan sola y no tengo corazón para dejarla en el bosque

-No se si te has dado cuenta del pequeño eh irrelevante hecho de que una ardilla comúnmente vive en un bosque SOLA!! –indico un muy divertido Edward mientras intentaba disimular su sonrisa.

-Pero es que verán, su familia murió –dije tristemente

-Y no tienes corazón para dejarla sola verdad cariño? –Esme siempre adivinaba mi forma de ver las cosas como en esta situación

-Exacto, es que es tan solo una bebe y no quiero dejarla a su suerte –Todos se miraron enternecidos por mi gran muestra de amor y cariño a un animalito y mis padres me pidieron amablemente (Edward se encargo de sacarme a empujones de la casa) que los dejara solos para meditar si la pequeña ardillita podía quedarse con nosotros o no.

-Crees que me dejen quedármela? –pregunte consternado

-No lo se, Emm…sabes como es Esme respecto a la limpieza y las ardillas no son exactamente los animales mas higiénicos sobre la tierra. –No respondí nada, simplemente lo mire intentando contener mi tristeza, de verdad quería que la ardillita se quedara conmigo, pero si Esme y Carlisle decidían que se fuera tendría que aceptarlo. Después de varios minutos en que mi corazón pendía de un hilo y yo me desgastaba en sollozos entrecortados Esme por fin se compadeció y me dio la noticia.

-Emm, esto de verdad a sido muy difícil y te juro que analizamos todas las opciones… -al decir eso supe que no me dejarían quedármela por mucho que me doliera.

-Eh… y por eso nosotros…. Eh…. Decidimos –seguía Esme sin terminar de decirme nada y mirando fijamente a Carlisle.

-Que decidieron? –pregunto Edward al ver mi tristeza y pasándome un brazo por los hombros en señal del apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

-Decidimos que la pequeña ardilla se queda en casa con nosotros –me paralice momentáneamente por la sorpresa, no me esperaba que la aceptaran así de fácil.

-Gracias, de verdad que la voy a cuidar –en un pequeño ataque de efusividad salte a los brazos de mi madre. Misteriosamente Edward y Carlisle se miraron sin decir una palabra y Esme se alzo de hombros, pero no le di la menor importancia porque estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se podía decir que era completamente feliz.

-Y como se va a llamar? –quiso saber Carlisle después de un minuto

-Eh… yo… se va a llamar…. –logre tartamudear

-Aun no tiene nombre cierto? – Esme me miro acusándome con la mirada dramáticamente.

-Claro que lo tiene… su nombre es… es… -miraba desesperado a cualquier parte para tratar de encontrar el nombre perfecto pero lo único que logre ver fueron unas papas fritas.

-Su nombre es Chips…

-Chips? Ese es su misterioso nombre?

-No, es que no me dejaste terminar, su nombre es Chipsy –dije nerviosamente mientras Edward me miraba con una ceja enarcada para después mirar la bolsa de papas fritas.

* * *

**NA: Bien se que esta no tiene pinta de ser una gran historia, pero no pude resistirme a hacerla y si va a tener continuacion, como veran este fic es mas que nada sobre Emmett xD, pero los otros personajes tambien estaran... Se me olvidaba, la historia de Chipsy comienza desde antes de que llegaran Alice y Jasper xD!! Por cierto para las que siguen mis otros fics, lo siento eh tenido una especie de blokeo y no me eh podido escribir ni drama, ni humor xD... Pero lo estoy intentando...**


	2. Rose

EmmettPOV

El día era como todos; oscuro, sin sol y parecía que en cualquier momento caería la tormenta del siglo en Forks. Cuando era humano nunca me gustaron los días nublados, y ahora siendo vampiro tampoco me agradaban del todo, porque el clima se parecía demasiado al humor de Rose; quien había enloquecido prácticamente 2 segundos después de que se enterara de que había adoptado a Chipsy.

-Emmett que demonios hace esa rata dentro de MI habitación? –grito Rose

-No es una rata cariño, es una ardilla ves?

-Da igual, tiene dientes y es peluda no?

-No, bueno si, pero es diferente

-Sácala ya mismo de la casa si no quieres pasar la noche en la cocina

-Pero Rose, mírala es tan tierna y tiene esos ojos a los que no les puede negar nada –todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en que Chipsy de alguna manera lograra enternecer a Rose.

-Tierna? Quieres ver ternura? –algo me decía que no había respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, pero digamos que mi cerebro no funciona con mucha rapidez como para saber que habrá problemas antes de que sucedan.

-Si, donde esta la ternura? –no estoy seguro si tuve 4 o 5 segundos para correr a refugiarme en la habitación de Edward antes de que una lluvia de ropa, zapatos y muebles se desatara encima de mi, aunque supongo que sirve de algo decir que aprendí la lección del día: Nunca darle a entender a Rose que no es tierna.

Comencé a sentirme aburrido, mi querido hermano no dejaba de hablar de música clásica y por mas imposible que parezca aun para un vampiro como yo, realmente estaba sintiendo sueño. Suspire por enésima vez en el día mientras Edward decía algo sobre lo importante que es la música para domar a las bestias, de pronto recordé que desde que había salido en estampida, es decir cuando el miedo se apodero de mi, no eso tampoco suena bien…. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que cuando salí de mi habitación para no molestar mas a mi adorada esposa olvide a Chipsy, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como era posible que yo dejara a esa inofensiva, peluda y esponjosa ardilla sola con ROSE??. En que estaba pensado? Demonios, no estaba pensando.

-Chipsyyyyy –grite antes de salir corriendo a buscarla, mi salida fue tan precipitada que ni siquiera note a Edward corriendo tras de mi. De un empujón rompí la puerta de la habitación para ver la escena más bizarra que mis vampiricos ojos jamás imaginaron posible. Rose, con Chipsy en brazos, sin tratar de estrangularla o comérsela.

-Rose, pon la ardilla lenta y cuidadosamente en el piso estas rodeada y no podrás salir de esta –la voz de Edward me saco de mi aturdimiento momentáneo.

-De que demonios hablas Edward? –Rose sonaba realmente escalofriante ya que era una mezcla de confusión con enojo puro y seguía con Chipsy en las manos, tenia que actuar rápido si quería sacar a la ardilla con vida de ahí. Me acerque sigilosamente a Rose mostrándole todo el tiempo que no llevaba arma alguna, según recordaba así se trataba con los malhechores en las películas.

-Rose, cariño….Voy a tomar a Chipsy sin hacer movimientos bruscos y me la voy a llevar de la habitación, esta claro? –intente sonar en calma total, no quería asustarla y que lastimara al indefenso animal.

-Emmett, no voy dañar a Chipsy –la mire desconfiadamente, mi cabeza me decía que tal vez Rose había perdido las ganas de descuartizar a mi ardilla, pero como la ultima vez que use la cabeza tuve que soportar una lluvia de cosas, supuse que no debía escucharla, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Pensamientos de Emmett:

-Edward, me escuchas? –espere a notar algún cambio en el, hasta que asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tenemos que quitarle a Chipsy, tu eres mas rápido… ponla a salvo, yo derribare a Rose. –respondió simplemente con un movimiento sutil de sus ojos.

-Edward, si no salgo con vida de esta cuida de Chipsy. –el solo rodó los ojos y tome eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

Fin de Pensamientos de Emmett.

Unos segundos después, mientras Edward corría como un rayo y saltaba a la cama con Chipsy en las manos yo me lanzaba sobre Rose derribándola en el proceso para terminar aterrizando sobre… una cama miniatura? Me tomo exactamente 3 parpadeos darme cuenta de que eso no estaba bien.

-Emmett imbecil, quítate ahora mismo de encima de mi –yo estaba paralizado, si había una cama miniatura era porque Rose aceptaba a Chipsy. Lentamente me puse en pie y le ofrecí mi mano para que pudiera levantarse. Me gire para buscar el apoyo de Edward pero lo encontré revolcándose en la cama de risa, cerré los ojos esperando que comenzaran los gritos y como Rose es tan buena que no quiso hacerme esperar, los gritos comenzaron.

-Emmett, tu estupido…. –suspire, esto iba a ser largo. Maldije a Edward mentalmente, como era posible que aun siendo hermanos y conociendo a la fiera que es Rose me hiciera esas bromas tan pesadas. Definitivamente no volvería a aliarme con el. Lo que mas me dolía era la traición de Chipsy, ella pudo haberme advertido pero no movió ni una bellota a mi favor, la mire resentido intentando no escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de Rose.

-Squeeq Emmett squiieq squieq (lo siento Emmett, fue divertido) –se alzo de hombros y yo me arrepentí de tener una ardilla.

* * *

**NA: Emmm, pues aqui les dejo otro capi xD! Espero que este mejor que el anterior ¬¬... En fin dejen sus valdes de agua fria, cartas diciendome lo horrible que escribo, Voulturis molestos xD!! Solo denle Go.**


End file.
